Evangelion: Past Present and Future
by Lightning Master Zero
Summary: Three years has passed since thrid impact now a new threat looms over the world with the help of the guardians will shinji and the others save the world or will it perish in the on coming battle. AxSxR Action starts in the later chapters


Disclaimer Hi there there this is my first Eva story and I would like a reveiw or too oh yeah. I do not own any part of Evangelion.

Evangelion Past Present and Future: Chapter one

The body of Lilith steadily sunk into the sea of LCL it wing and other features deteriorating into the crimson. As shinji stared out to sea he made a silent wish a wish that would change the future of mankind forever a wish that would ultimately pit him against a force that is great than anything he could ever fathom. He wished for the world to be as it was before second impact. As Shinji stared out to the beach he saw that everything he knew was slowly vanishing. The world was starting anew. They had stopped third impact. That was three years ago.

Even with all the angels gone the dim lit hall ways of nerv were still alive with the movement. After the impact the world just seemed to return to normal like it was before second impact. The damage done by second impact to the world had disappeared the seasons had returned which posed as quite a problem for most of the world. But as all humans do they adjusted. SEELE had been disbanded and arrested for general crime against humanity. Tokyo 3 was now a flourishing city that had been not that long ago the center of the apocalyptic battle against the angels. The damage done to the city was gone like it never happened in the first place.

The geofront is still the base for Nerv. Where we find the children in the last thirty minutes of five hour plug test. Shinji sat in the entry plug of Eva unit-1 to his left Askua sat in unit-2 and to his right Rei sat in unit-0. To shinji Rei was still even after three years a mystery. Asuka who had changed drastically in the last few years had gotten over all of her mental problems and as a result had became very mellow even towards Rei and Shinji who she now refers to as "her baka". Many of the people who had died just prior and after the impact had returned. Then there were still those who were still coming out of the collective soul, popping up in puddles of LCL even still today.

Misato Katsuragi watched as the children sat in there entry plugs inhaling the LCL as the new magi monitored them. The world was indeed back to normal but with the angels gone they had to be ready for what ever new ones may come even if none at all. Ritsuko sat in the bridge next to the new Nerv commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Gendo Ikari never returned from the Impact but he left his son with strong advice that the took to heart "Shinji you've grown strong and now you stand on your own legs you're mother would be proud".the radio communicator came on in the entry plugs. "Okay test over kids you can leave now." announced Ritsuko . With a sigh of relief shinji ejected his plug but not before saying good bye to his mothers soul. "Good bye mother." he said before he left. "Good bye for now shinji." the soul of Yui Ikari replied.

Since the impact the Evas had become self aware, or more self aware then they were before. The souls inside each unit were more vocal with the crew and pilots. It was a surprise to say the least when asuka was yelling at shinji one day and her mother's soul had told her out of nowhere "Askua dear please stop yelling at shinji". Which was immediately seconded by Yui and Naoko. In a way it was strange that they choose to stay in the Evas after the impact because they had a choice to return to the world in there original bodies but they decided to stay in the Eva units. If you asked yui why the answer would be to protect shinji. Kyoko would probably say the same of Asuka, who she had reconnected with via Eva unit-2.

But with Rei it was different story Naoko Akagi and the girl just didn't click so well it was more of a aquatintence ship than a friendship. Both seemed anti-social to only but a few people. As strange as it was they still saw to it that they greeted each other with a casual "Hi" and "Bye". The children left the cages and enter their designated locker rooms. On the bridge Misato was talking to ritsuko about the odds of the angels actually coming back. "Are you sure there is any chance of any angels coming back I mean the dead sea scrolls only said that there were seventeen."Misato asked, "I know but you can never be to sure. For all we know there might be hundreds of angels, god forbid. So we have to be ready at all times." Ritsuko chided."This is giving me a head ache I need a beer."said Misato.

Rei stood in the showers deep in thought. Why had she returned after impact? She had no reason to return so why? The deep reaches of her mind traveled to the inner most hidden memories of herself. "Why have I returned. I have fulfilled my only purpose to start third impact. My life has no value so why would I return from the impact. Is there still use for me? If then what is it?" she searched her mind for a reason. Then as if she watching herself from a tv in her mind she saw what happened to her during impact. She was sitting in a dark void to her front was a mirror image of herself.

"Why do you exist?"the image asked her. "I do not know".Rei said. "Why do you lie?"it asked. "My purpose has been fulfilled there for I do not have any value. I do not know why I exist now".said Rei with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It is simple actually you exist because you desire life. All things that exist desire life. The humans that destroyed the angels did so out of there lust for life. If you stated that your purpose has been fulfilled why do you stand in front of me now?" mirror Rei asked "I do not comprehend your question".stated Rei as she was confused.

"Such a strange being, you desire to live but you do not know what to live for."said the image "I do not have any purpose to live anymore returning would be pointless".monotoned Rei "So you would die because you are afraid to live?" "You would die and leave all the people who you care for, your friends, even Shinji?. Shinji had no purpose in life but even still he lived if only to live for no reason. To die is very easy but to live takes will. Do you have the will to live being called Rei Ayanami? If so then why do you wish death but stand ready to cross into the door of life?. Is there something or someone that you wish to return to?"said the clone smirking as if it knew something she didn't.

"I do not know".Said Rei slightly hesitating. "Then you as half angel half human do not know what to live for?"said mirror Rei "I don't".stated Rei "Then you are already on the path to life. You are a being completely set apart from the humans yet your mind is so similar to them. You desire life but you do not know what you desire life for. You wish for death but you but you are ready to live. To prompt such feeling you must not wish for death but you wish for life. You are afraid to live because you do not know what to live for so you run away. What are you running from being called Rei Ayanami? Clearly you have some reason to return or you would not stand here. For one to stand here one's mind or soul must have a reason yet you say you have none. Your soul clearly has the will to live but you say you wish for death."the image spoke.

"My soul wish's to live but for what reason I do not know."Rei stated. "But you do know, your mind has just chosen not to acknowledge it yet."elaborated the Mirror Rei "My mind?". Questioned Rei. "Yes being called Rei Ayanami. You know why you desire to live in your soul but your mind does not." "But why do I desire to live then?"asked Rei "You will figure it out in due time but if you look hard enough now you will know the reason."said the image.

"The..reason? I...I .. wish to live for someone because he desired me to live and because I desired to live...to be..to be.."Rei said to her self as she searched her soul. "To be one with him. You desire to live because you want to become closer to this person why?" inquired the image. "I do not know."said Rei still lost in thought about the whole situation. "Then you are ready for the gates of life to open being called Rei Ayanami. You have found your reason to live. It may not be clear now but it will come all in due time". Said the mirror image as it faded into the darkness. The void around her started to tremble cracking like a mirror. Pieces of the false reality fell away leaving a clear blue sky. There was a flash of white light that consumed everything and that's all she could remember before waking up naked in pool of LCL in the geofront.

She blacked out and some days later she was found by Shinji who quickly picked her up and carried her off to Nerv head quarters. He had a hard time convincing the doctors to work on and an even harder time convincing a angry Misato to let her live but after saying that if they didn't he would personally crush them with his Eva they agreed. Besides they were nowhere near ready to restrain him if he tried and he knew it. Two days later she woke up feeling rather strange like she was actually living for the first time she turned to her left and was greeted by a smile from Shinji "Hello Ayanami". It was so simple but it made her feel so strange and for the first time ever in her life she smiled a true smile.

Rei was brought back to reality by a tapping on her shoulder. "Hey you gonna stay in here all day wondergirl?" asked asuka. Rei shook herself out of her rever and simply said "No". Thirty minutes later outside Misato was waiting for shinji and the girls. She was still tired and wanted to get home as fast as she could to her beer. As she sat in the car she thought about the changes that had gone on in her home since third impact. The biggest being that Rei had moved in with them.

Not that Misato didn't like her but when she found out she was part angel. She almost went crazy and tried to kill her in the hospital. She wanted to hate the girl and she did for a while but it vanished over time. She thought about how shinji had pleaded with the doctors to help her and how they refused saying they would not save an angel. How she almost would have killed her had shinji not threatened them. He seemed possessed as he stood there in front of then with Rei in his arms threatening her and the doctors. She wondered what had sparked such a reaction from him. The movement of the car followed by three doors shutting and seatbelts fastening alerted her that everyone was in place and it was time to go. She sped off into the night with three teenagers holding on for dear life a she drove. It was a wonderful time to be alive.

Shinji came into the house first and fell straight to the couch followed by Rei and Asuka. They hated those five hour plug test really they did. Two minutes later shinji arose to cook dinner since it was misato' s turn that night. Seeing how as they all wanted to live to see the morning Shinji took it upon himself to make dinner. Last time misato cooked he was sure it was generating it's own body heat beside's that it looked like it was radioactive by the way it glowed in the dark.

In truth if the government spent there money on having Misato cook for them they wouldn't have to worry about making any more weapons for biological warfare. As Shinji cooked we travel back to the couch into the mind of one Asuka Langley Soryu.

To her the world couldn't get any better..well it could if Shinji liked her but she knew she was deluding herself there. He and Rei seemed to be made for each other even though neither one knew it. They would both act differently around each other and she was sure she saw Rei blush when they had started talking about Shinji one night while he wasn't there. Askua knew that she liked Shinji even though she had tried to convince herself that she didn't.

It was during a plug test a while ago that the soul of her mother decided to give her some advice. "Asuka anything worth having is worth fighting for". A little peeved that her mother had enter her mind without permission and to talk about a subject such as this Asuka did what she always does in a situation like this she played dumb." I don't know what you are talking about mother". "Asuka dear you know I can read your mind while we are connected so why are you trying to play dumb? Beside's Shinji is a very nice boy and I think you two would make a good couple".

Seeing no way out Asuka began to explain why she wanted to be with Shinji but she why she couldn't. "Remember what I just told you anything worth having is worth fighting for even if you lose." Asuka was sure that shinji would end up with Rei in the end. But that didn't mean she was just going to give him up willingly no Rei would have to fight for this prize.

After the impact when Asuka and Shinji woke up on the beach out of nowhere without so much as "Are you alright" she clung to his chest and just cried. Shinji had never expected this and was still relatively new to comforting others but he remembered his fathers words and he just held to him. Why she cried Asuka didn't know and still doesn't to this day but was a big step in making friends with Shinji. 'Maybe being with shinji wouldn't be so bad after all' thought Asuka. After dinner the rest of the evening was spent in relative silence until every one got ready to go too sleep.

Back at nerv the graveyard shift was just about to head home. But something was stopping them. "Sempai we're reading something entering the atmosphere". Maya said to Ritsuko as she was about to clock out. Ritsuko dropped her bag on the counter and looked over at the magi report. Sure enough two object were seen as entering the atmosphere then disappearing with out a trace. "Probably just some small comets or something nothing to worry over. We'll do a more through scan in the morning for impact damage but for now I suggest you go home and get some sleep Maya.

Out in the city two figures stood atop a sky scrapper, one was slightly taller than the other. The taller one said to the shorter one. "It's good that we came back I'm not sure if they could survive another impact. He looked over to his companion they both could sense it a war was coming and this was just the calm before the storm. "We'll wait and see what happens awhile before the storm. He said referring to e the on coming battle.

"Beside's how long has it been since we've been on earth anyway?" "I think about 2 years, but your right it's good to be home. Being a guardian is tough and maybe this time we won't bring more trouble than is already coming."said his partner. "Yeah your right and I have a feeling that this place is going to get really hellish soon." The two guardians looked up to the sky they knew what was coming they had flown straight through the atmosphere landing in the place they knew would be the epicenter of a battle that would not only decided the fate of earth but the fate of all the souls of the people on it.

(A/N:) This is my first Evangelion story. I had to take it down and re-edit it so if there are any problems pleaese tell. I would like to know what you think so drop a review.I do not respond so nicely to flamers so if you don't like it don't read it okay?


End file.
